Trouble in the Night
by writer4life724
Summary: What happens to Yugi in the dead of night? Read to find out!


Trouble in the Night

Trouble in the Night

As Yugi waited for sleep, and odd smell drifted into the room that was unrecognizable to him. One whiff and he was seemingly drifting into an unwanted sleep. Yugi was confused, and he wanted to leave to think straight. However, he couldn't move his legs _at all_, as if someone neutralized his strength. Yugi couldn't help but fall asleep in such peaceful circumstances.

* * *

When Yugi woke up, he was tied to a chair and he still couldn't move. He overheard someone talking, but didn't hear it very well.

"Well, well, well, _someone_ finally woke up," an unknown man crouched in front of Yugi holding a dagger. Yugi tried screaming, but a rag was in front of his mouth digging into his skin.

"Boss, I don't thinks he can move. We got him _good_, didn't we?" another man responded. He wasn't very bright, but bright enough to fool Yugi into sleeping so that he could get captured.

_Not again, I _hate_ when this happens,_ Yugi thought to himself. He also wondered what they wanted from him.

"You're probably wondering what we want, aren't you?" the man asked. Yugi was startled by the man guessing so perfectly his own thoughts.

"Here's what we want, all we want is a duel monsters champion to give us the three rarest cards in the game, as well as the rest of your deck," the man coolly replied to his own question. The other men in the room sniggered, as if knowing someone here was going to crack.

_Why is it _always_ the Egyptian god cards they're after? Never mind, what I need is some help, and _fast_,_ Yugi thought, trying to break free and get some strength back.

"I don't think so, squirt," the man held the dagger next to Yugi's neck, "one false move, and you lose your life. Now, I'll ask you again, give me the god cards, and I'll spare your pathetic life. If not, you die where you are now," the man threatened, forcing the dagger closer and closer to Yugi's neck.

"No one calls my aibou 'pathetic'," called a familiar voice. Familiar to _Yugi_, that is.

"Hey, who's the punk that said that?" the henchmen wondered amongst themselves.

"I am," Yami called back. After this, Yami jumped down next to Yugi. Yugi was so relieved to see Yami again.

"Well don't get _so_ mighty, when I have your friend on the line here," the man started forcing the blade into Yugi's neck. A small tear formed in Yugi's eyes and he was stricken with fear.

"That's enough!" Yami shouted as he punched the man in the face, knocking out the dagger. Yami used the dagger to cut Yugi free.

"Yami! Boy am I glad to see _you_!" Yugi embraced Yami, and he returned the hug.

"Of course, my hikari, I would _never_ let you get hurt," Yami replied, feeling the warm, joyful tears splatter onto his shoulder.

"Ahem, sorry to break the reunion short, but we need the god cards, so if you don't mind handing them over, we'll leave you alone. If not, well, you'll feel the consequences," the man threatened. The henchmen pulled their sleeves and popped their knuckles to resemble toughness.

"Aibou, run, leave these creeps to me," Yami whispered to Yugi, getting ready for a fight.

"No way, Yami! I'm staying to help you, and I won't run," Yugi boldly responded. Yami just shrugged it off after a second of shock and stood up, followed by Yugi.

"No, alright then, it's show time," the man threw the first punch. Yami, however, was quicker and blocked the attack, followed by an uppercut kick, which worked.

"I'll admit, you're a tough one, but let's see how you like _this_!" the man declared as he threw a sidewinder. Once more, Yami blocked and attacked a blind spot. After that, the other henchmen came for Yugi. Yugi tried the best he could, but ended up getting surrounded.

"Stay away from the little one!" Yami cried as he knocked all of them out with one blow.

"Well, I see you two are _very_ close, but that will end here and now!" the man's rage took control and aimed for the final strike.

"Because of your greed and rage, you'll lose this fight. Farewell! Mind crush!" Yami screamed. The man fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Was that a bit too much, Yami?" Yugi asked, wondering what that was for.

"I was worried about you, and he could've _killed _you, and I couldn't let that happen," Yami responded.

"Ok, I get it now," Yugi said, hiding the cut on his neck.

"Are you alright, my koi?" Yami asked, hoping for some good news out of this fight.

"I'm fine, just a few cuts and bruises is all," Yugi replied, being totally honest.

"I'm glad you're safe, you had me worried for a second there," Yami's relieved face showing that he really _was_ worried.

"Let's go back, I'm now more exhausted than ever," Yugi yawned, indicating fatigue.

"Of course, Aibou, but first," Yami gave Yugi a kiss on the cheek, "I wanted you to feel better," Yami smiled, showing his affection for Yugi.

"Th-Thanks, Yami," Yugi's stunned and blushing face giving good tidings. After picking up Yugi bridle style, Yami carried Yugi back home, where he tucked Yugi in and kissed on the forehead, giving Yugi peace of mind.


End file.
